Bring Me To Life
by Niknakz93
Summary: Every story has its beginnings, but I never realized that I was a part of a two thousand year old one...  and all it took was helping a runaway servant boy from the city of Rome when we were children. Godric/OC
1. 1 AD

**Bring Me To Life**

_For some people, actually, most people, life goes something like this-_

_You're born, you live, then you die._

_How nature had intended and practiced for thousands of years... but sometimes, there's exceptions where life has an error, a flaw in the original plan of life. _

_My life was one of those exceptions... and this is how it began-_

* * *

><p>It was the sound of horses hooves drumming against the hard, dusty earth that woke me up that hot summers morning, then there was a clatter as they went haring past down the hills towards the main city that was an hour away by horseback.<p>

My younger brother scrambled to his feet and ran to the door, probably wanting to look at the horses that were running towards the city of Rome.

Our family lived in the countryside, not another house for miles on end, and the endless green fields and meadows with apple trees were our land and playground. It was quiet and peaceful, the other company except my brother and mother were the horses grazing in the fields. Father was in the army of Caesars, a general and storming wherever he was ordered to. It had been a year now since he had been home, and he was sorely missed.

My brother was five winters old, and I was fifteen.

And now that same brother was running back into the room we shared, his long curly bright blonde hair like sunlight was bouncing as he jumped onto the bed and said excitedly.

"I saw horses!" he said happily, and I chuckled, answering back as he ran to the other side of the room and picked up his little horse carving that Father had made for him when he was born. He ran back over to me now and made it run along the bed, making horse noises as he went, smiling at me with dimples showing. Lucian had always been fascinated by horses from the first time he could walk and talk.

Mother came into the room now, drawn by the noise. "Lucian? What are you doing?"

"Horses!" he just said, letting his mother pick him up into her arms as she chuckled in defeat. Mother was so pretty with her long curled blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Melody, could you please go around the orchard? We need some apples."

"Of course Mother." I smiled, leaping up and grabbing the wicker basket and walked outside into the bright sunlight.

* * *

><p>The worn away path in the orchard that led to the best tree where the ripest of apples were based. The horses raised their heads to survey me through dark eyes as I passed, then lowered their heads and continued to graze on the lush grass.<p>

The apple tree I was looking for was stood tall and proud in the middle, and ripe rosy apples high up in the tree. I stood before it now and bit my lip, thinking how best to reach them. I set the basket down now, then started to climb up the tree, holding on tightly as I went, trying not to slip down as I did so.

I grabbed the first apple now and let it neatly drop into the basket, then carried on higher, picking more and more.

It was when I was on my way down that I saw someone crouched next to the basket, picking through the apples and I realized that this person was stealing it.

"Hey-!" I yelled now, and the person looked up for a split second, then went running off through the field, but I dropped down now and went haring after the thief, recognizing the back of a boy as I ran. I caught up now and grabbed him, pulling him to the floor and grabbing the apple from him.

"Let me go-!" he almost yelled now, pushing me away, but I grabbed the apple and was standing up, watching him do the same, chest heaving with the effort.

"Get your own." I snarled now, and the boy just said, almost pleading. "Please can I have it?"

Now that I looked at the boy, the more I looked, the more I frowned; he looked my age with ragged dark hair that was neither black nor brown. His eyes were tired, but they were a sky blue. He was wearing a pale tunic that made me think that maybe he was a slave or something. I also spotted a new looking wavy band of black on the top of his left arm. From a tribe anyway. He looked kinda frightened as well, and I felt myself asking. "Why?"

"I'm hungry." he just said, eyes flickering to the apple in my hand. He looked it too, for he was a little on the thin side. I tossed it to him now, and he caught it, thanking me before biting into it.

What was he doing out here for one thing? If he was from Rome, he had been walking for three hours plus. No wonder his bare feet looked like they were bleeding.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked him now, the runaway boy. He looked suspicious, then said. "Is your parents there?"

"Yes, bu-"

"No-!" he just said, going to run again, but I grabbed his arm and said swiftly. "We have a barn you could wait in."

The boy still looked rather frightened and like he was going to run again, but I think he was sick of running, for he silently nodded and I gestured to a place behind the trees. "It's just there." He didn't speak again, but he did nod and let me lead him forwards.

Why was he so frightened?

* * *

><p>I led the boy to the barn and he kept close, as if he was expecting an attack or something. But now as he walked forwards, I saw spots of blood on the back of his pale cream tunic and I asked. "Are you bleeding?"<p>

His head snapped round at that, then he just said, genuinely clueless. "I don't know. Maybe."

The barn was cool in the early morning sun, but the hay loft up top was nice and warm, and that was where I led him. The boy sat down on the golden hay bales now and just said. "Thank you."

"Where are you running from?" I asked him now, and he just flinched, but did look back to me with those sky like eyes. "Rome."

It was the way he said it that made me realize I'd seen the expression on his face before... but on another person. On the face of a slave.

Was that what he was-?

_"Melody?"_

The boy jumped now as my mother called from the house, then scuttled back towards the shadows of the other bales that were piled high.

"I'll come back." I promised, leaving him another apple and swiftly left before my mother could come and find me... and the boy.

As I ran out the place and closed the creaky wooden door behind me, I realized I didn't even know his name.

* * *

><p>When I walked through the door, my mother looked up with a frown. "You were out there a long time."<p>

I set the basket of apples down on the wooden table and just smiled. "They were growing high this time." she sighed at that, then took the basket from me and set it next to the window.

Mother now said to me. "I was worried. The soldiers stopped by-"

"Is it Father?Is he hurt-?" I asked swiftly, but she sighed and crouched down a little before me so we were the same hight. "No my love." she told me, then kissed my cheek and straightened up. "They were here to ask if we had seen an escaped slave."

My eyes widened at that, but thankfully, Mother didn't see it. She just said. "His Master dearly wants him back, and is offering a rather large reward."

"Oh."

"He's about your age as well." She chuckled. "Goes by the name of Godric."

_Why didn't I find out his name already-?_

"It's cruel keeping boys as slaves." I just said now, and Mother sighed. "I do not truly approve either, but it is life. We have to overlook it."

I looked down at the stone tiled floor- people were so very cruel these days. It was heartbreaking. I'd been to the Colosseum with Father just over a year ago, and I had to leave. How could they let all those beautiful animals die-? I'd seen strange creatures called a camel put into the ring with six starving lions... the sand was glistening red by the end of it, and then the lions turned on each other.

The crowd loved it, of course... but just how could they-?

Monsters.

"Keep an eye out for this slave." Mother now told me, and I looked up. "Is he dangerous?"

"Apparently so. So if you do see him, tell me straight away. We can't get tangled up in something like this... his Master is a powerful man in Rome... it would be unwise to get on the bad side of him."

"But how can the boy be here? Rome is so far away..."

"The boy escaped three days ago. He could be anywhere... so be careful when you go out to play."

"Ok."

"Melody."

"Yes Mother, I promise." I sighed, then she said. "You can go out now if you want. I'm doing the washing."

A grin appeared on my face now, and I bounded out the room faster than you could say... well, anything.

* * *

><p>As I walked back towards the barn, I had to wonder- if this boy was Godric, this escaped slave from Rome, was he as dangerous as the soldiers had made him out to be-? He seemed scared more than anything... so I doubted their words.<p>

But as I pushed the barn door open, I forgot it creaked loudly and I jumped, almost tripping back in the process. Now I made my way towards the hay loft, wondering whether or not to arm myself. But... he was as human as I was. I had to give him a chance.

As I reached the top, I bit my lip, weighing up my thoughts as I said quietly, half hoping he answered, while the other part hoped he didn't.

"Godric?"

There was silence for a moment, then a-

_"How do you know my name?"_

It really was him.

There was movement now, and he came around the corner and peered at me suspiciously, like he was expecting an attack once more.

I just stuttered out. "These soldiers were looking for you."

The effect was instantaneous. He stood up and looked towards the closed barn door. "Are they still here?" he demanded of me, but I shook my head. "No."

"They were searching for me?" he growled now and I nodded, sitting down on a sun lit hay bale. "I wasn't... going to tell. If that's what you thought."

Godric was silent at that, still stood up and on full alert. But now he looked at me and frowned. "Why?"

I blinked in surprise at that, then replied. "Why would I?"

"Because there is no doubt a price on my head." he said stiffly and I nodded. "You guessed correctly." He was silent, then said quietly, sincerely. "Thank you."

"Why are you running?" I had to ask now and he sighed, looking down. "My Master... isn't a nice man." His voice was sad and hurt, and I regretted asking him now, but he didn't seem angry at me. Actually, he seemed rather tired. If the soldier was correct and he'd been on the road for three days, he was more than just tired. He was probably exhausted.

"If you keep low, you can stay here for a while." I told him now, and Godric frowned. "Why are you being so kind?"

The way he said it assured me that no one had been kind to him in a long time, and all I could say was-

_"So shines a good deed in a weary world."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ever since I started my Eric version so long ago now, this one's been on my mind, so- tada! Hope you all like and I'll continue if we get enough interest:) so reviews are very much loved thank you<strong>


	2. Born Of Blood

As often as I could, I snuck out to see the runaway hidden in the barn.

"Are you... a slave?" I had to ask a few days later, and he froze, meeting my eyes with sky colored ones that were his own. He sighed, then just said, almost sadly. "You know that I am. Why do you need ask?"

"I... wondered. There is no harm in wondering, is there?"

Godric didn't seem to know what to say to that, so he bit into his hunk of bread instead of talking.

"I cannot stay here for long." He told me afterwards, and I frowned. "Why?"

"My Master shall be looking for me."

"Not to offend you... but how come you are so special?"

Godric chuckled, then just told me. "I have no idea. But... he is cruel."

His face had fallen once more, and I had an overwhelming urge to hug him. I would have done, but I truly didn't know how he would react.

"How old are you?" He asked me now, and I replied. "Fifteen winters. Yourself?"

"The same."

I smiled, and he glanced to the barn door, going. "You are very kind."

"Well... there needs to be some kindness in the world." I told him back and Godric sighed. "True. Very true."

_"Melody!"_

I glanced back at that, and groaned. "That is Mother. I must go."

Godric nodded. "Thank you." I smiled, then before I wimped out, leaned forwards and hugged him tightly for a moment, then left.

A mistake...

As soon as I stepped outside, I found myself facing soldiers in their uniform. I let out a gasp of surprise, then Mother yanked me forwards as they stormed into the barn, and I struggled, going. "What are you doing! There is nothing in there-!"

Mother growled, then spun me around, grabbing the tops of my shoulders as she snapped. "Do not lie to me daughter. You have lied enough! All this stealing food, hiding in the barn all the time..."

"I-"

_"Let go of me-!"_

It was those four words that shut me up, making tears spring to my eyes as Mother forced me to watch the boy get dragged from the barn by two soldiers, chains around his wrists, binding them together.

I felt one of those tears start to track down my cheek as one of them hit him on the side of the head, knocking him out straight away. He was put on the back of the midnight colored horse, and I tried to dash forwards, but Mother yanked me back, snarling. "You stay here now-!"

_"No!"_

I couldn't escape her grip, and my eyes were cascading tears as they finished up their business, then rode off. Mother let me go, and I let out a sob, running back into the place and to my room.

Life really was too cruel...

**-BRINGMETOLIFE-**

_3 Years Later..._

Things had changed all these years later. I had grown into a perfect young lady my mother told me...

But I never thought so.

We had moved into Rome now, taking a massive summer house my mother called it.

_"Melody?"_

I looked around at that to my mother, and I nodded. "Yes?"

"You are eighteen. Marriage-"

"No! I shall not marry-!"

Mother had become much... harsher you could say, and that was all she needed to do to make me rebellious.

"You are my daughter, Melody. You will obey me."

I left at that, walking out into the night of Rome. That same air was warm with a nice cooling breeze, pleasant to my bare face and arms.

A light sigh escaped me as I brushed my pale blonde hair back of my shoulders, glancing down at the path- horses hooves were evident in it.

But I heard a light scuffle up ahead, then glanced up to see someone walking around the corner.

I recognized that tattoo on the top part of his arm...

But it couldn't be-?

I sped up a little, following the boy who looked suspiciously like a slave I had befriended so many years ago. I'd thought about him a few times, wondering if he was still alive. That innocent little Godric.

The boy seemed to have vanished now, and I stopped dead, looking around... but it was like I had thought. He was gone.

But a light prickle on the back of my neck made my eyes widen, then spin around to gasp quietly in shock.

"What are you doing here?" He just asked of me, his eyes almost narrowed it seemed.

I stuttered for a second, then stared- almost three-four years had passed... and he only looked a tiny fraction older than he did when I met him. He should have been my age, eighteen... or a little older.

"I live here." Was my only answer, and he stared at me. But now he sighed, glancing to the house behind him. "Melody..."

Wow. He'd remembered my name.

"Just forget you have seen me." He muttered, and I frowned. "Why? Just... tell me what happened when they took you away?"

"I cannot talk to you Melody. Go home."

"But Godric-?" I reached forwards and grabbed his arm, but let go when I felt how... cold he was. He met my eyes with almost sad ones, and then just said quietly. "I am sorry, Melody." He took one of my hands in his own now, raising it to his lips where he kissed it softly. But then he was gone.

I just stood there in silence, thinking-

How could he have changed so very much-?

**-BRINGMETOLIFE-**

It was a week before I saw him once more, and that was when my mother told me-

"That slave is here."

I set my dinner down and nodded, going. "I know."

She raised her eyebrow, then looked to Lucien who was now nine years old, hissing. "Sit down and eat, Lucien!"

He did as he was told, pouting in the process.

"Have you spoken to him?" She asked me curtly, and I didn't answer.

_"Melody-!"_

_"Yes! Why? Am I not allowed?"_

Mother just glared, then shook her head. "This boy is a slave of Markus Terebus. A very powerful man, daughter. Even we would be wise not to offend him. Do not talk to his slave again."

"But-"

"No! You say that word once more, Melody-!"

I threw down my dinner, getting to my feet and stormed out past the slaves besides the doors.

Truly I did not know why tears burned in my eyes, but I suppose it was because I had failed in my promise to Godric all those years ago. I promised him I would keep him safe... and it was essentially my fault that he had gotten captured. I cared about him immensely... and I still did.

But it was strange- I did look through the day for this Markus and his slave, but found nothing. From what I'd heard, they never ventured out until dark. Both him and Godric.

Strange. Very strange.

There was something sinister roming the streets of Rome...

And Godric was part of it.

**Just a little update to see if people are still interested in reading more:) Thanks for the immense reviews on the first chapter! I was surprised:') anyway, if people are still interested, I'll put up muuucchh longer chapters and continue^_^ reviews much loved thank you! x Nic**


End file.
